The Tears of Winter
by midnight sawc
Summary: It's winter time and Amy is starting to go into labor. With the streets blocked by the snow, Amy has no choice but to give birth with out the help of medical attention. Everyone is doing their best, but will it be enough? One-Shot!


**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating the other stories, I've been really busy as always, so as an apology, I wrote this for you guys. It's a cross over between Sonic and Clannad. So if you've seen Clannad, you might get an idea of what's going to happen here. I changed it a bit so that it would make more sense. The words in **_**italic **_**are Shadows thoughts/narration. Ok, well… Enjoy!**

**The Tears of Winter**

_The snow came down in sheets, covering the town in white. Cars and Trains had come to a standstill. Everything stopped moving… as if the whole town was paralyzed by an illness. It was the first time I've ever seen so much snow during this time around. Normally I wouldn't have been bothered much by it… except… Amy had un-expectantly started to go into labor 2 weeks earlier from her due date._

…

Silent cries and heavy breathing echoed throughout the room. They were the only thing Shadow could hear besides the ticking of the clock on the wall. They were currently in the bedroom. Shadow sat next to Amy, hovering over her figure, making sure she wasn't in too much pain. Tears began slipping from her eyes and Shadow grabbed onto her small hand, hoping it would help her in some way to ease the pain.

"You alright Amy?" Shadow asked as her breathing began to calm down a bit, "Hang in there, ok? You're gonna make."

She took in deep breaths and squeezed his hand harder as the pain intensified itself. She clenched her other hand close to her face and bit her lip. Sweat was forming on her forehead and her face was starting to go a darker shade of pink.

"Amy…" Shadow whispered in fright.

Her tight grip slowly loosens and she stops her heavy breathing. Her delicate, watery eyes open slowly to meet Shadow concern eyes. She smiled and spoke,

"Don't worry about me… I'm fine. I have to look after Silver." Her soft voice whispers in her usual confident manner, "After this is over, the three of us are going to live together… right here in our home…" Shadow was taken aback by this.

_That's right. After all of this, we're going to continue living together with our child. We will make it out of this. She just had to hang in there._

Shadow gave Amy a small smile. It was then that he heard the front door open. He looked over at the entrance of their bedroom to see Rouge running inside.

"Alright, we weren't able to get a doctor but we brought Vanilla. She knows what to do." Rouge notified them.

Mrs. Vanilla came into the room followed by Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream right behind her. Vanilla took off her coat as it would get in the way and came towards Amy and Shadow. Everyone noticed Amy's breathing starting to speed up again and her whimpers proceeded. Sonic gripped his hands.

"Damn it all! The roads are blocked and out of all the times, why now!?" Sonic cursed in frustration, hitting the wall next to him. "Why can't I just take her to the hospital right now? I'll just lift her up and-" Sonic made his way towards Amy but was stopped by Tails.

"No Sonic. If you were to do that, the baby's health would be in danger."

Sonic glared to no one in particular. He couldn't stand this. He hated seeing Amy in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it. Amy was like his sister, despite all the times she tried to capture him into marrying her when she was younger. Yet, seeing her like this made an unpleasant feeling come over him. He looked away from the scene and walked out of the room.

"Listen Cream, I'm going to need you to boil some water for me, as much as you can, alright?" Vanilla instructed her daughter.

"Ok." Cream answered and hurried away to the kitchen with Tails right behind her.

"Shadow, you do whatever you can do to encourage your wife." Vanilla spoke as she walked over to the couple.

Shadow looked over to his wife then back at Vanilla. "Alright, its ok I hold her hand, isn't?" He asked, since he didn't really know much about this sort of stuff.

"Of course, you just hold on and don't let go." Vanilla smiled as she started to make her way around the other side of the bed.

Shadow looked at her, then back at Amy. "Amy I'm right here with you. You ok? Don't give up Rose." Amy looked up at Shadow with heavy breathing and took in Shadows reassuring words. "I know you can do it. It's going to be fine. You're going to have Silver and we're going to start our new life together."

Vanilla, which was on the other side of Amy, started to move her hands up and down Amy's back, massaging her to reduce anxiety and to ease the pain. "Just calm down now, it'll be alright." Vanilla took a deep breath out, "Ok. Breath out," Amy did as she was told, "That's right, good. Now…" Vanilla took another breath out, "Just relax…" Shadow watched Vanilla instruct Amy in her breathing, but soon looked down at Amy who tighten her grip around his hand. Shadow returned the grip gesture. "Relax…you're doing fine." Vanilla assured her.

…

Outside the snow continued to fall heavily. Shadow kept trying to keep Amy calm and try to ease her pain. He held onto her hand, repeating soothing words as Amy kept whimpering and crying out in pain. Vanilla would come in and out of the room, helping Amy with her contractions and getting supplies ready for the delivery. In the Kitchen, Cream and Tails were heating up the water, the both of them worrying about the delivery.

Hours passed. Sonic was sitting in the dining room table, trying to reassure himself. He was a hero and yet he wasn't able to help out a pregnant woman? Could he forgive himself, even if it has nothing to do with him? Sonic continued to sulk, just by the thought of it. Knuckles had gone outside to smoke. He wasn't the type of person to talk out his feelings or anything, so he kept to himself. Rouge had joined him a while later, and comforted him out in the freezing weather.

_Amy lost consciousness over and over again. Waking up and passing out all because of the pain. It was cruel to watch. I wanted to cover my eyes and hide. It stretched on and on with no sight. I lost track of time. It felt like an eternity. I was so close to passing out myself. After a while I felt like my heart couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I had run out of hope…_

…

The cries of a baby filled the room. Shadow looked up from hearing the sound. Vanilla and Rouge had delivered the baby. Shadow looked over to them, then to the rest who were relived and excited at the same time for the baby. The sounds of the baby came closer and Shadow looked down to see the small baby being held out to him. At this time everyone left the small family to be alone.

Shadow held the child in his arms and the baby's yells slowly started to settle down but soon started to cry once more. Shadow looked at the child, his son, with awe. It was a small grey colored hedgehog that carried a small tuff of fur on his chest like his father, and the same semi-like hair style as its mother. Shadow held onto the baby and turned towards Amy.

"Amy." He called out to her but Amys face stayed still and didn't stir one bit, "Amy… Amy…" Fear took over Shadow and he leap forward, grasping onto Amys hand, holding onto it tightly. "AMY!"

Amys stirred a bit and her tired eyes slowly started to open. She looked up, her breathing still a bit uneven from all the work she had done while in labor.

"…..Shadow?"

Shadow looked down at Amy, his eyes almost starting to form tears, "He's here Rose. He's… he's right here." Shadows voice started to sound off, as his emotions were starting to get the best of him.

Amy said nothing. She felt so much energy had been drained out. She tried to make an effort in saying a response but failed in doing so. Instead she just kept to herself at the moment.

"You can hear him right? That's our baby… that's our baby crying." Shadows eyes were much closer to spilling his tears, but he refused to let them fall. "Look, here." He held Silver closer to Amy, "I got to hold him before anyone else,"

Amy looked at the baby and gave a small smile, "Oh yeah… he turned out so cute…"

Amy continued to look at the small crying infant in Shadows hands, "This is our little baby, Rose. It's Silver."

"Hey there Silver." Amy greeted her son.

"Vanilla said he's healthy and that nothing's wrong with him."

"Yeah…" Amy responded, her eyes starting to flutter shut, but Amy kept herself awake and fought it off. "I'm so glad I could have him here with us. I'm sorry I had to work so hard and long for this, but at least we're all together."

"You did a great job. I mean it." Shadows kept his tears at bay.

Amy had her eyes closed but soon opens them, "Hey… I'm sorry but I'm starting to feel tired." Amy looked at Shadow, her eye sight slowly start to blur and get dark as she tried keep them open for a bit longer, "Could you let me rest? Just for a second."

Silver kept crying and you could hear the others outside the room.

"Amy…?"

"The Doctor still isn't here…"

"Hang in there Ames…."

"The roads are still closed…"

To Shadow, they were only background noises and right now all his attention was focused on his wife.

"Amy… wait Amy not yet. C'mon let just talk, just for a little longer ok? You don't have to say anything, just listen." Shadow looked down at his wife whose eyes were now closed. "C'mon you have to look at our baby… He looks like a fur ball, doesn't he? Look at how tiny he is."

Amy kept quiet with her eyes closed and Shadow continued on hoping Amy would stay awake, "Look I'm going to call his name, Ok?" Shadow looked down at the baby, "Silver… Hey Silver… It's daddy." Turned the baby towards Amy, "This is mommy… see?"

The tears Shadow was holding in started to fall but he quickly caught them by wiping them away with his shoulder. Shadow kept himself from letting himself cry and held in every moment.

"He's ignoring me… guess he doesn't understand yet…" Amy looked up and smiled at Shadows misapprehension and lack of knowledge of babies. She closed her eyes once more.

"I bet he'll grow up before we know it. He'll be starting school… we'll have to go clothe shopping for him later. We'll have open house and school plays to go to. We'll do it all as a family." Amy's vision started to get worse as things started to darken on the edges of her vision, but she was still able to see Shadows face and the baby for a while longer. "Even though I used to make fun of that stuff..."

He looked at Amy whose eyes were closed and her face seemed to be out of it. Shadows face turned into worry and got closer to Amy. His eyes at the brink of crying held it in. She looked peaceful.

"Amy?" Shadow called out to her.

He held onto her hand that was kept in the air with his. But her small fragile hand soon slipped out of Shadows own hand and fell onto the bed. Shadows eyes widen. He reached for her hand and held it in his own.

"Amy..." He had her hand touch the crying baby, "Here, its Silvers cheek." Amy had no response as usual but this time, the silence was deadly, "Hey… c'mon Rose…" Amys hand once again slipped away and fell back onto the bed.

Her face showed no signs and her breathing had stopped. Shadows sat there. His watery eyes look down upon his late wife. Shadow clenched his teeth. His eyes wide, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. He took a deep breath. Memories slowly coming into view in his mind.

_Amy… you told me you'd be there by my side… You said we'd always be together. You promised me that… remember? Over and over again, we both promised. That was my only dream. Nothing could ever happen to me until I met you. I thought I had a crappy life. But even someone useless like me finally found something to live for. Right, Amy? …Right?_

"Amy…" Shadow looked down at Amys lifeless body. That was it. All the tears Shadow had been holding back were finally released. He leaped forward and held on to Amys body careful enough not to hurt the baby. His tears were left free and he let out an inhuman scream.

"AMY!"

…

_Flashback_

"Do you like this world? I'd have to say I love it very, very much." Amy spoke, "But soon everything changes. We'll at least is does eventually. Bad things, happy things, they'll all… they'll all eventually change some day, ya' know? But… do you think… you can still love this place anyway?"

…..

_We never should have met... We should have taken our own separate paths… We never would have gone out… We never would have gotten married… and… Silver would have never been born…_

_Then at least… I wouldn't have to go through so much suffering…_

…_We never should have met..._

**Ok, just for an FYI, I do support the whole 'Silver being Shadows and Amys son'. Because first off, pink and black DO make a grey color and even if he doesn't get his fur color from his parents, he could have inherited from a family member (It's all has to do with Genetics and Biology people). And second off, it does make sense if you look into really deeply. You can disagree all you want, but frankly... I don't care. It's your opinion, not mine.**_  
_


End file.
